


Miss me?

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, Love is strength, Regina SwanMills, SwanQueen love, Swen - Freeform, love is love, love is power, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Please could you do a fix-it fic on the Scene where The Evil Queen meet face to face in storybrooke? Also could SwanQueen be married? Thank you





	Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Please could you do a fix-it fic on the Scene where The Evil Queen meet face to face in storybrooke? Also could SwanQueen be married? Thank you

Regina and Henry came across Charlotte's body in the woods of storybrooke, as they searched for the people from the land of untold stories. Her body lay near the dirigible smack bang in the middle of the forest.

 

 

Regina bent down to touch Charlotte’s body, when suddenly out of nowhere there was a blast of magic.

 

 

"What the hell was that? What the hell is going on?!" Regina screamed, scared of not knowing what was happening a tremble lay hard in her voice.

 

 

Then she heard it. A familiar voice. It was her own voice.

 

 

_That’s my voice Regina thought to herself._

 

 

"The hand maiden’s story finally caught up with her... just like yours is catching up with you"

 

 

 

Regina was hesitant as turned around carefully and as slow as she could until her eyes finally met to the voice. She saw that it was exactly who she thought it was. 

 

 

 _But no, it can't be I killed her_.

 

 

“Miss me?” The Evil Queen had a darkened smile spread across her face, she then turned to Henry "Hi sweetie, Mommy's back!"

 

 

Henry froze. Shocked. Seeing that the Evil Queen was here was a lot for anyone to take in, but she was his mother, it was confusing for the poor kid.

 

 

"Henry honey, go get Emma" Regina was urgent and panicked in her tone to her son. The young, scruffy haired boy, immediately did as he was told and ran off disappearing into the tree’s to go find Emma.

 

 

"Oh, that’s right you and Miss. Swan are married now." The Evil Queen replied with her voice in an couple octave’s higher than was her normal tone of voice.

 

 

"Yes we are" Regina was proud, just at the simple wording of her being married to Emma, it made her so happy. It gave her strength.

 

 

“And it's Mrs. SwanMills now”

 

 

“Mrs. SwanMills, well it’s taken you long enough.” The Queen quipped. "Oh, and I mean she really is fantastic in bed! I can see why you like her, my dear.”

 

 

Regina looked as though she was going to explode from anger, you could practically see the steam billowing from her ears.

 

 

"How dare you." Regina snapped “You stay away from my wife!”

 

 

“Oh, Regina, Regina, Regina. Are you really that stupid? You and I we're the same person... so she's also my wife... You know Regina if you weren't so stubborn we could have a threesome. I know Emma would like that very much” The Queen’s wide smile, only grew more at this point.

 

 

"Never" Regina was loud and firm.

 

 

The Evil Queen looked at her with a stern face, becoming angry and changing the subject of conversation. "Regina after everything I did for you? After everything we accomplished together...You threw me away like I never existed!”

 

 

"NO! I THREW YOU AWAY BECAUSE YOU EXISTED!"   


 

"I see you still have the fire within you and before you know it, you will take away everyone's happy endings just like you wanted all those years ago, oh but wait this time it means you'll be destroying your own happy ending now that you are with the saviour" The evil queen laughed manically before quickly disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

 

Regina crumbled, collapsing to the ground, as she let out a horrific scream.

 

 

“Gina!?” The mayor heard her wife's voice shouting after her in the distance “Regina!" Emma ran directly to Regina, kneeling beside her on the ground and holding her tight in her arms. "It's okay, It’s okay, I have you...I'm here Gina, I’ve got you, I'm here and I promise you nothing will happen to you. I love you okay?"

 

 

Regina nodded as her crying continued; she then lay her head onto Emma’s shoulder, with her arms wrapped around her wife’s neck “I love you Em... I really, really do”


End file.
